Sanity
by Franada lover
Summary: Reo is a mental patient locked in an asylum till one day Elliot comes to visit him. He plans on breaking Reo free from the asylums. Will he succeed? Warning: ElliotXReo ElliotXLeo
1. Chapter 1

Sanity

Chapter 1: Knight?

Reo hugged his knees tightly to his chest burying his head into his arms. He didn't want to see it anymore, all the white and the walls that kept him stuck in this room. The cameras that watched his every move, the old white bed, and the little window with bars. He was tired of seeing it all. He was here because people thought he was crazy. It was all insane he wasn't crazy! Sure he could see things others couldn't, and his dark violet eyes were certainly different then any one else's, but he wasn't crazy. Right? Back the orphanage the kids all called him strange and they had learned to keep their distance. He was always the weird one, the one that always stuck out. That's why he had gotten into reading books 24/7, in books he could be anyone he wanted to be, an adventurer, a super hero, a prince, or even a knight. But now that was all gone as well, in this place there were no books, no where for Reo to go.

Reo sighed closing his eyes, he would be stuck here for the rest of his life he was sure.

"Hey, kid." a soft voice spoke

"Great now I'm hearing voices, I must be crazy." Reo said mainly to himself.

"Moron your not hearing voices. I'm over here!"

Reo looked over to the small window which visitors would speak threw. He saw a pair of bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reo asked as he stood up walking over to the small window.

"My names Elliot Nightray, as to why I'm here right now it's none of your concern."

Reo studied Elliot's face, he certainly was very handsome defiantly a Nightray. His bright blue eyes were beautiful, and his sandy blond hair framed his face and stuck out in a few places, below his right eye there was a beauty mark this man looked like an angel. But why would he want come to visit him?

"What's your name? Isn't it rude not to intrusive yourself?" Elliot's question interrupted Reo's thoughts.

"Oh my names Reo, Reo Baskerville?" Reo answered looking at Elliot threw his long bangs.

"Well Reo," Elliot paused he looked around to see if anyone was around, "Are you allowed out of this cell?"

Reo nodded, "Yes, but only with a safety bracelet in and you'll have to talk to the guard." Reo didn't know why but he liked this man, he trusted him even if they had just met. For all he knew Elliot could be a killer and was going to murder him, or Elliot could even be his knight in shining armor coming to rescue him, or maybe Elliot had just got the wrong guy. Could there be another Reo Baskerville? "Are you sure it's me your looking for?" There was no reply because Elliot had already run off to talk to the guard.

When Elliot had returned the guardsman was behind him, Elliot stepped aside and let the guard open the door to the cell. Reo looked at Elliot as he felt the guard put the bracelet onto his wrist. He was actually going to be out of this cell for the first time in who knows how long. Reo had lost track of days and weeks and months that passed him by.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" Elliot asked. Reo could tell he was short on patience. Reo simply nodded and he walked past the guard and out if his cell. A smile came to his face as everything was no longer white, his bare feet hit the concrete tile and he began to walk next to Elliot. He looked down at his feet wondering if maybe he should say something. Thank you? Why are you here? He had to say something he opened his mouth to speak but Elliot got to it first, "Wait till we're outside then I'll tell you everything."

Outside?! With grass and sun and the sky! Reo haft been outside in months, even if there was a fence around the small area it was still better then being in that cell. Reo managed a nod and the continued to walk. This man really could be his knight.

As they walked, the door to the small fenced up section was getting closer. Reo couldn't help but want to run there, but he looked down deciding that'd be a bad idea with guards around. Elliots blue eyes traveled over to Reo, he did look kind of crazy, his hair was a mess it covered his eyes and was down to his waist. He was so small and scrawny Elliot felt like just touching him might make the small man crumble into pieces. What was there to him that made Elliot feel like he had to get him out of here? He had to rescue him and get him out of this asylum. A loud beep pulled Elliot from his thoughts as he realised they were already to the door. A guardsman unlocked the door and Elliot stepped threw first Reo stood there for a minute. A smile on his face as he looked around everything was so much brighter and as he took a step onto the soft grass he wanted to instantly start dancing and running around. Reo ran out past Elliot and spun in circles in the middle of the grassy area, a grin on his face as he looked up towards the sky. Oh how he missed it all, the sun, the clouds, grass, trees, and the sky. "You seem happy." Elliot said and Reo stopped spinning he looked at Elliot and smiled. "I am! I haven't been outdoors for months!" The blue eyed man smiled as his eyes watched Reo's every move. "Well then Reo you'll be happy to know I'm breaking you out of here." Reo's eyes widened and he automatically just stopped dancing around he looked at Elliot. "You can't be serious Elliot."

"I am though."

Reo looked down this man really was his knight.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Head

Reo didn't know what to say, Elliot was going to get him out of here? But why? Didn't they just meet? Why would he want to save him from this place? "E-Eliot...y-you can't."

Elliot's smile soon became a frown, "Why not? Don't you want to be free from here?"

"Of course I do...but how are you even going to get me out of here? No better question, why do you want to help me out of here?"

Elliot sighed he sat down in the grass. "Because, I don't think your crazy. My family owns a lot of places and things, and this asylum is one of them. I saw your file while looking threw a few my fathers things. You don't deserve to be in here. You don't seem crazy to me."

Reo stood in front of Elliot, "How can you be so sure? I see golden specks around us everywhere. My eyes are violet. I'm not normal Elliot."

"I believe you, about the golden specks around us all. Their something not from this world, they link this world to another Reo, The Abyss. But enough about all that come on we need a plan."

Reo looked down he hardly even knew this man, yet he already felt like he could trust him. But what if this all was just on big mistake? Or what if they were caught escaping even Elliot would be punished. He couldn't let an innocent man be punished for helping him. "No. I'm not going."

Elliot's eyes widened in suprise, "Wait. What?"

"I said I'm not escaping!"

"But why?! I even offered help! And your rude enough to just push it away! Without even giving it a second thought!" Elliot's anger began to spark up again as it usually did.

"Just trust me it's better this way!"

"How could you even think that?! You know you hate it here and yet you refuse! Fine then! I was only trying to help!"

"You just don't understand Elliot! Ok?! Your better off just leaving me here! You don't even know a thing about me! So what if you read my file! You don't know me! So just get lost!"

Elliot clenched his fists to the side as he looked down his face red with anger. "Fine I'll leave! I'm your only chance of freedom! Just remember that!" Elliot began to storm away walking back to the

entrance of the asylum.

Reo watched Elliot as he stormed away. Why was it he felt bad for yelling at him? Why did he feel so hollow as Elliot was walking away leaving him forever? What was this feeling? "Elliot wait!" the words had left Reo's mouth before he had even registered it and his feet moved without his control it seemed as he ran after Elliot.

Elliot turned back his face not as red anymore. "What? I thought you wanted me to get lost."

Reo shook his head, "No, I'm sorry I said that." Reo looked at Elliot with bang covered eyes, "It's just a lot to taken in at once. Give me sometime to think about this."

Elliot's beautiful blue orbs looked at Reo and he sighed, "Fine I'll give you a week, then you have to give me your final answer.

Reo nodded, "Alright I'll have an answer by then."

"Good." Elliot turned back to walk inside but then stopped himself and turned back towards Reo. He looked at Reo for a minute or two. "What?" Reo asked as he tilted his head looking much like a pathetic puppy.

"Why do you cover your eyes?"

"Oh," Reo looked down at his feet, "I don't want to to see, I don't want to be able to see all the things I see. Even I think I'm crazy sometimes."

Reo felt warm fingers begin to move his bangs and he flushed a light shade of pink a took a step back. "W-What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see your eyes." Elliot took a step toward Reo, "Just hold still and let me see for two seconds."

Reo looked at Elliot as he felt Elliot once again began to move the long hair from his face. Elliot's eyes widened and a pink blush spread across his cheeks as he saw them. A beautiful deep shade of violet, they were gorgeous. "Reo I can't believe you hide your eyes."

The small man took yet another step back making the hair fall back into his eyes. "Why? There's nothing special about them. Their weird."

Elliot shook his head, "Their just like violets. It's unique and they fit you perfectly."

Pink spread to Reo's cheeks and he looked down, "If you say so."

Elliot smiled a little as he looked up to the sky noticing the sun was already setting, "I have to go." Reo frowned and he sighed "Right."

"Hey don't worry I'll be back."

At this Reo seemed to light up. "Ok. Promise?" Reo tilted his head again.

"Of course." Elliot smiled he patted Reo on the top of his head and opened the door back into the asylum. "Come on."

Reo nodded and he walked inside Elliot following behind him.

Soon Reo was back in his cell, Elliot had left a little to soon for Reo's liking. He felt lonely without Elliot although he hadn't figured out why. And now here Reo was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Elliot..." a smile came to his lips as he said that wonderful name. Elliot yes defiantly was his knight, his hot headed impatient knight. But no matter how impatient and hot headed Elliot was, Reo liked it and accepted it. Though they had only known each other for a few hours Reo knew one thing. He had already fallen for the Nightray man. "Elliot Nightray.."


	3. Chapter 3: Violin and Flowers

Sanity Chapter 3: Violin and Flowers

**Authors note: ok so I know Elliot usually plays piano, but I kind of wanted a connection between these two with music. Yeah i don't think Ellie could of carried a piano there. XD Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

When Elliot had said he'd be back Reo didn't think it'd be so soon. Yet the next morning when Reo had opened his eyes he heard someone humming a pretty tune. He sat up and looked over to his left and saw Elliot sitting there with a violin case next to him. Reo blushed how long had Elliot been watching him sleep?! "H-How long have you been here?"

The humming stopped as Elliot looked over at Reo, "Only for thirty minutes or so. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Elliot said with a smile. Reo's blush deepened "Well whatever you heard just forget about it." Reo quickly changed the subject, "What's up with the violin?"

Elliot's eyes traveled down to the violin case then back up to Reo. "Well I figured I could give you some entertainment. Besides I need to practice."

Reo smiled, music was another one of the things he loved, "So you play violin?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah."

"I used to play piano, before I was put in here...I even composed music." Reo looked down at the floor he missed those times. He missed everything about his piano the way the ebony and ivory keys felt below his fingers and the sound of each note as he pushed down softly. Reo sat up on his bed crossing his legs Indian style.

"I bet you were good at playing and composing." Elliot said as he began to open the case for his violin.

The dark haired man shrugged, "Not really I was about average probably even below that." Reo never had much self esteem he never thought of himself as anything speacil.

"Well you have to play for me someday so I can see for myself just how average you are."

Elliot pulled his violin from its case, it was a beautiful instrument the wood was a deep cherry chocolate colour. And as Eliot drug the bow across a string the beautiful sound rang threw the air bringing a smile to Reo's face.

"Play me something." Reo said as he looked at Elliot. Elliot smiled just a bit as he put the violin on his shoulder, resting his chin atop the violin. Holding the bow he placed it onto the strings he drug it across as his fingers began to move across the neck. Each note hovered in the air as he played a soft melody. The song was beautiful and the dark haired man couldn't help but close his eyes as he listened. Elliot truly was an amazing violinist one of the best Reo had ever heard. He never wanted the soft and beautiful melody to stop, but after two minutes or so the last note was played and Elliot pulled the violin out from under his chin. "What was the name of that?" asked Reo as he opened his eyes. Blue orbs looked up at Reo "Statice."

"Statice..like the flower?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, I composed that piece...statice flowers are my favorite."

Reo's smile widened, "Their my favorite as well. You know they represent fond memories?"

The blonde smiled looking at Reo, "Yeah that's one reason why they're my favourite flower."

That smile seemed to light up the room and Reo couldn't help but feel his heart may of skipped a beat as he looked at Elliot smile. He was beautiful, the bright blue eyes and the way his hair framed his face perfectly, and then the way he smiled it was just all so wonderful. Reo looked down shaking his head a bit, why was he thinking like this? Why did he feel this way towards Elliot?

Elliot stood up violin and bow in hand walking over to Reo. The dark haired mans stare down broke when he looked up at the blonde. A flush of pink crossed his cheeks as he felt Elliot grab one of his hands, placing the neck of the violin into his palm. "Let me teach you." Elliot said as he placed the bow into Reo's other hand. Crawling on the bed behind Reo now he put his hand atop Reo's, helping him hold the violin below his chin. "Drag the bow across a string." Elliot whispered close to Reo's ear. As Reo drug the bow across the top string a deep note rung threw the air. "That's the G string." Reo nodded to show he understood, his face was flushing a bright pink and his words got caught in his throat. "Play the next string." Elliot said quietly his warm breath tickling Reo's neck. Pulling the bow across the next string Reo closed his eyes. "That strings the D." Elliot guided Reo's hand pulling the bow across the next string. "That's the A string. And lastly," Elliot helped Reo pull the bow across the last string, "That's the E string. Think you got it?" The dark haired man nodded looking back at the blonde behind him. "Ok then show me." With a shaky hand Reo held the bow he pulled it across the four strings one at a time, "G,D,A, and E."

A smile came to Elliot's lips as he watched, "Good, you caught on pretty fast." Reo went to hand the violin back to Elliot, but Elliot shook his head. "No you can keep it for awhile, gives you something to do while you think. Besides I have another one back at home." Reo looked down "No Elliot I can't take this."

Elliot sighed, "Just take it." The blonde stood up, walking towards the door. He stopped right before the door and looked back at Reo. "Come on let's go out. Bring the violin with you." The dark haired man managed a nod and then stood up from his bed following Elliot outside the door where once again he had a bracelet put onto his wrist.

The two walked to the large door leading outside, the door swung open and they walked out onto the soft grass. Elliot lead the way to a small tree and Reo followed behind. Both of them sat down under the tree where they were shaded from the sun. "Want to learn to play a song?" Elliot asked as he looked at Reo. The dark haired man looked down at the violin now in his lap, "I don't know, I probably won't be to good." Elliot sighed, "Just shut up about not being to good! You can at least try! Besides if you practice I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Reo looked at Elliot giving in he put the violin to his chin and held the bow in his other hand. Warmth spread threw Reo's cheeks as he felt Elliot's hand on top of his helping to show him the different fingerings. "Ok I'll teach you how to play a simple melody." Elliot said as he guided Reo's finger to the right spot on the neck.

Note by note Elliot taught Reo how to play. And after about forty-five minutes later Reo could play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star pretty well. Elliot smiled as he watched Reo play the song one more time threw, "See you've got it."

Reo pulled the violin out from under his chin as he finished the song, "Yeah I guess you're right."

The blonde grinned "Keep practicing you'll get even better."

"Yes sir." Reo chuckled.

Elliot smiled, "So Im sir now?"

"Yep!" Reo grinned, thats when he saw them, their were flowers growing from the grass around them. Reo looked at the flowers they seemed to be white daisies, reaching for the biggest one he could see Reo picked it. He twirled the white flower between his fingertips then looked up at Elliot and leaned to reach him he then set the flower behind Elliot's ear. "There."

Elliot blushed brightly he looked down. "T-Thanks."

Reo chuckled softly to himself it was a sight to see the Nightray boy blushing up a storm. The blonde picked picked a flower from the grass just as Reo had done, he leaned over and set it behind Reo's ear. "There now we match." Elliot smiled, and he stood up.

"I guess we do." Reo said with a blush. Elliot held out a hand to help Reo to his feet.

Reo grabbed Elliot's hand and stood up he blushed as Elliot didn't let go. Instead Elliot gripped Reo's hand and took a few steps closer to the raven haired man. Bright pink flushed threw Reo's cheeks and he swallowed wanting to take a step back but he found his body unwilling to move. A hand reached up brushing bangs from Reo's eyes, Elliot grinned seeing the violet orbs again. His grip on Reo's hand loosened as he pulled away. "I have to get home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Reo only managed a nod, a small smirk danced on Elliot's lips as he turned and walked back towards the door leading inside. He offered a wave goodbye to Reo before stepping inside disappearing and leaving Reo alone once again.

Looking up to the sky a smiled spread across Reo's lips, "Maybe, he shares the same feelings."


End file.
